Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{16x + 32}{-88}$ You can assume $x \neq 0$.
Answer: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $16x + 32 = (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2 \cdot x) + (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2)$ The denominator can be factored: $-88 = - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot11)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $8$ Factoring out $8$ gives us: $y = \dfrac{(8)(2x + 4)}{(8)(-11)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $8$ gives: $y = \dfrac{2x + 4}{-11}$